


these evil deeds

by heyfrenchfreudiana



Series: In This World and the Next [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, DLDR, Daddy Kink, F/M, Pizzaboy!Steve, Prompt Fic, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tumblr Prompt, babysitter!Natasha, poorly negotiated kink, virgin!Natasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9903476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/pseuds/heyfrenchfreudiana
Summary: Cross-post, continuation of the prompt for babysitter!Nat and Pizzaboy!Steve, in which Nat decides the best person to lose her virginity to is the college boy next door before she graduates from high school. And then feelings happen. The first 2 chapters are cross-posted, the third chapter is the newest stuff :)





	1. uno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yixingsdimples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingsdimples/gifts), [cassievalentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassievalentine/gifts).



> gifted to @swooty4stevesbooty and @cassievalentine because they have both prompted/cheerleaded this series. 
> 
> _I've been a bad bad girl_  
>  I've been careless  
> With a delicate man  
> And it's a sad sad world  
> When a girl will break a boy  
> Just because she can  
> Don't you tell me to deny it  
> I've done wrong and  
> I want to  
> Suffer for my sins  
> I've come to you  
> 'Cause I need  
> Guidance to be true  
> And I just don't know  
> Where I can begin  
> What I need is  
> A good defense  
> 'Cause I'm feelin'  
> Like a criminal  
> And I need  
> To be redeemed  
> To the one  
> I've sinned against  
> Because he's all  
> I ever knew of love  
> -Fiona Apple, "Criminal"

Natasha couldn’t say that she was a good girl. She was a good-enough girl though. Generally law-abiding and good grades and all. And so she hoped the scales would tip in her favor when she placed the order and asked specifically for Steve Rogers.

Had it been on impulse to plan her attack? No, she could be honest and say she’d been thinking about Steve for months, right around the time that Laura Antonova told her that _she’d_ lost her virginity to Dimitri Dravkov in his mother’s basement. Natasha recognized that losing her virginity was high on the list of things she needed to do before leaving for college, if only because she did not want to be a virgin in college.

She had a few options, most of them buddies with Dimitri, but she crossed them all off the list almost immediately because the last thing she wanted was to be the subject of talk with the guys and they all had lips that flapped so much she often thought they would fall off. She considered her other option, Clint, except that he really was like her brother and he lived a state away- she didn’t have the time or the money for that kind of commitment, even if she knew he’d be safe.

And so the other choice, the best and also easiest choice, was Steve. Steve lived next door with his mother and she wasn’t even sure he knew her name, but he was perfect. Steve was already a college boy and Natasha was convinced that this meant he already knew what he was doing.

She thought about all of the different ways to seduce him but decided to go big or go home when she found out that he worked for Tony’s Pizza. And she was even more convinced when she got the gig to babysit the Maximoff twins. They could be a pain in the ass but their parents were usually gone for hours and their dad always left cash on the kitchen table so she could order in. She couldn’t have planned it better herself, she decided as she paid for the condoms at the CVS near her school.

The twins tucked into bed, Natasha quickly adjusted her bra and added another coat of the red lipstick she’d borrowed from Laura. Her stomach growled as she waited for the doorbell and she tried to stifle her nerves. A small voice said she was going to get into trouble or that it wouldn’t work but Natasha stomped her foot as she walked to the door. She’d never been known to give in to fear and she wasn’t about to start now.

Opening the door, she let out a shaky breath as her pizza delivery man looked up from below his red ball cap and smiled. That, she remembered, was the other reason that she’d wanted him to be her first. Steve was a college boy and Steve was _nice._ Nice in the way that he called her mother ‘ma’am’ and did things like filling the boy down the street’s bicycle tires with air. But also nice in the way that made her think filthy things, the space between her legs aching in the best way.

_His lips are so pink, I want him to kiss me with those lips. His hands are so big, I want him to touch my tits and what would he be like above me, he looks so gentle…_

“Natasha,” he smiled politely.

“Come in,” she opened the door. “I have to get the money Mr. Maximoff left…”

_(Lies all lies but she had to be devious if she was going to get what she wanted)._

“I shouldn’t,” he said with a furrowed brow, but he walked in anyway. Natasha smiled, her nerves only getting worse as she walked toward the kitchen.

“Just bring it in here,” she called out as she quickly undid the top three buttons to her top.

He obeyed and she noticed that when he came in, his eyes went straight to the black lace of her bra that she’d worked so hard to have peak out. She grinned, satisfied, until he cleared his throat and redirected his attention. Standing in the doorway, his arms crossed behind his back, Steve looked like the last place he wanted to be was there and it made no damn sense.

“You know,” she smiled again, not willing to give up. “I can’t eat this alone.”

“I have to work,” he answered and she thought the sadness was sincere. She walked up and took a deep breath before putting her palm on his chest. He was wearing a blue polo, his work uniform, and she curled her fingers in before she could stop herself.

“Maybe you could say you got lost?” she shrugged, reaching up to pull on one of her pigtails. She’d done that on purpose after reading that men really loved the schoolgirl uniform. That same article had told her that they also loved women in charge and so she stood on tip-toes so that she could press her lips to his. He responded exactly the way she wanted and it was perfect, his lips on hers and a small grunt escaping his lips…

Natasha loved being in charge.

“Natasha, what are you doing?” he broke off the kiss and touched his mouth, taking a step back.

“Kissing, obviously,” she smiled, moving in for another kiss.

“Yeah but… Jesus,” he cursed. “Natasha, I like you…”

“I like you too,” she raised her brow.

“But how old even are you?”

“Old enough,” she pouted. She was still seventeen, not that she’d tell him that. What did that even matter anyway? It wasn’t like she didn’t know what she was doing. Wasn’t like she was going to tell anyone.

“Bullshit,” he shook his head. “This is almost definitely illegal…”

“Yeah, but you didn’t say it was wrong,” she answered back. “Steve, I don’t see what the big deal is. It was just a kiss. And it’s not like you are taking advantage, _I_ kissed _you_. Didn’t you like it?”

“Natasha,” he frowned. “Yeah, of course…”

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” she said as she reached for his hand, her mind trying to figure out what she could do to get him to play along. “I’m horny as fuck and thought we could fool around.”

She didn’t miss the pained look on his face when she said _horny_ and _fuck_.

“Steve,” she said as she pulled him toward her. “I’m horny. As. Fuck. And consenting.”

“And illegal,” he said, biting his lip as she put one of his hands on her breast.

“I won’t tell anyone, will you?” she purred, reaching up for the nape of his neck to pull him down.

“Jesus,” he cursed again. “This is a bad idea.”

He kissed her anyway, this time the way they did in the movies and her skin felt like it was on fire as his tongue pushed her lips apart and his hand traveled underneath her shirt. Her legs felt like jello as he pushed her against the Maximoff’s fridge door, his breath hot and wet on her throat.

Her mind raced through all of the steps she knew they had to take before the main event, her fingers fumbling with the button to his jeans. That was the scariest part, not that she’d never seen a man naked before but not that the internet counted when it was real and in front of her and, if everything worked out, soon-to-be deep inside her.

“Natasha,” he jumped a little and covered her hand with his. “This isn’t kissing.”

She rolled her eyes and huffed because he looked a lot older then, and that was decidedly not how he should look when she was about to take his pants off ( _for what? Do I touch it? Do I have to put it in my mouth? Her heart raced when she thought of all the possibilities, she hadn’t thought it through at all._ )

“Do you want to stop, Steve Rogers?” she changed tactics to slip her shirt off instead, her body thrumming with equal impatience and want.

“I…you’ve done this before, right?” he reached up and cupped her chin with his hand.

“Of course,” she lied. “And I’d like to do it again, if you don’t mind.”

Steve pressed his lips and his body to hers and she shivered.

“You cold?” he pulled back, eyes squinted.

“Fuck me,” she ordered.

Steve hesitated until she lifted her skirt to show him that she’d purposefully forgotten to wear panties. And that was satisfying for Natasha. Even with all of his concern and manners, he was a man after all.

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph,” he whispered as he fell ( _fell_ ) to his knees, hands on her thighs. “I am going to get fired and I don’t even care.”

Natasha started to slide down to meet him but he pushed her back up so that he could kiss her thighs and inward. _That_ wasn’t anything she had expected, she thought as he parted her lower lips with his fingers and kissed her _there_. It wasn’t what she’d expected at all, but his tongue fluttered against her and

_Oh_

_Oh._

_Oh…_

“Fuuuckkk,” she moaned, head banging against the fridge door, the scribbled drawings of four year olds fluttering to the floor as she reached to find something to grab. He pulled her clit in between his lips and she thought she might die, her body shaking as something delicious and painful approached.

“So good,” he murmured, slipping a finger in. “You taste so good when you come.”

Natasha couldn’t answer, didn’t know what she was supposed to say, except that she wanted to taste good for him, was glad that he liked it and that she’d made him happy. She whimpered as he slid his finger in and out, as his tongue circled where she was most swollen and thought she might burst.

“So good, Natasha,” he told her again before bringing her skirt back down and smoothing it out.

“You’re turn,” she sighed, looking down at him, at the way he looked up at her through his eyelashes.

“I have to work, Natasha,” he smiled before leaning forward to bury his head in her stomach. “But I want to take you out, I’d love to take you somewhere nice, as long as your father doesn’t shoot me in the back for it.”

“But…”Natasha wanted to protest that her mission was only half-accomplished if he left but the sound of a child crying upstairs interrupted her thoughts.

“I can stop by here tonight after work,” he promised with a kiss. Salty and addicting and she wished for more time.

“Here,” she handed him the money she owed him and grabbed a pen from the Maximoff’s junk drawer to write her number on his palm. “Text me when you are done.”


	2. dos

It started off as a joke. Laura looking over her shoulder at the pic of Steve she’d pulled up on her phone, (her favorite one, the one of him flipping the camera off because he looked so smug and not nice at all, not like he always was). _(She laughed when she remembered how embarrassed he’d been, begging her to delete that one because what if someone saw)._

“Who’s _that_?” Laura had said, teasing her. Natasha quickly pushed her “home” button and shook her head, because Laura had a big mouth and the last thing Natasha needed was her parents finding out.

“Whoever he is, I wouldn’t mind calling him Daddy,” Laura added and Natasha felt her cheeks burn. It was like sharing a dirty, silly joke and she rolled her eyes because he made her think many things but she wasn't a pervert, _Christ_.

But she thought about it later when he picked her up at school and handed her the helmet to his bike, when she wrapped her arms around his waist and held her breath for the engine's vibrations between her legs. Steve put a hand over hers quickly before revving the engine and something about the gesture and the way he smiled like he was grateful made her heart ache.  

_Daddy…_

_Would you like that?_

She stifled the thought until later that night when he brought her back to his house for a movie. It was a rare treat to have any alone time with him at all, because she wasn't going to bring him to _her_ house and he didn't want his mother asking questions. But his mother, a nurse at the hospital, was working the night shift, and that meant they had space and time until morning.

“Do you want a coke?” he asked, walking her through his home toward the den. “Or water. Or juice, I think we have juice.”

Natasha was charmed and accepted a water bottle, taking her spot on the couch. What even was it, about Steve? He was older by five years, which wasn't so much except that it did nothing for his neverending paranoia that they would get caught and he’d take the brunt of all of their consequences. He was older and most older guys acted like they knew everything, like being near someone her age was akin to babysitting.

But Steve. He was adorably and inexplicably nervous and considerate, like he was lucky she talked to him at all and even though he was always trying to take care of her, that worked for her. To be quite honest, she felt like she had dodged a bullet because he could have been so much worse. She hadn't expected him to follow through, to want to talk to her again after they’d had sex but he had been so persistent. Almost like he expected to be her first and her last, like they might _get married_ one day.

_(“Oh baby,” he said as he entered her, wincing because he hadn't expected her to be so tight. “Why didn't you tell me?”_

_Natasha shifted below him, letting her body give in to the burn as she adjusted to having him inside her.  They had the afternoon at his friend Sam’s, and the clock was ticking. “Because then you never would have gone through with it.”_

_“Natasha,” he kissed her lips slowly. “I didn't know or I would have spent more time…”_

_She bucked her hips, impatient because he was heavy and impatient because she had been waiting for this moment, waiting to feel him and the orgasm that was supposed to rip through her body like wildfire. And he moved so slow, resting on one arm and the fingertips of his other hand feathering over her shoulder and down to her nipples._

_“It hurts?” he said softly, so gentle, and she nodded because it did, and he kissed her, his tongue enough distraction. The next time he asked, she answered in moans because it did but not so much, not so bad at all…)_

“So, I rented _Pacific Rim,_ ” he said as he handed her the water. “I know it’s not a chick flick.”

Natasha rolled her eyes because she’d seen that movie five times already. "Just because I have a vagina doesn’t mean I can only watch chick flicks, Steve.”

He laughed and pulled her close, kissing her until her lips hurt.

“I would watch whatever you wanted,” he sighed with a smile.

_Okay, Daddy._

Natasha shivered at the dialogue that had entered her mind, almost left her lips, and tried not to think about how suddenly obsessed with the idea she’d become. She didn’t think about it again until they were making out on the couch, his hand in her jeans and stroking her over her panties and her hand covering his own clothed erection.

“You’re so wet,” he moaned into her mouth and she  was so hot, so close and she just wanted him to keep going...

“Only for you, Daddy,” she moaned, eyes closed and then snapped open and watching for the fall-out.

He looked up, eyes wide, hand frozen in place and Natasha started to scramble off her position below him on the couch. Her thoughts centered around what she could say, how she could do any damage control after letting it slip, she wasn’t entirely sure it was what she wanted or what it meant to her anyway.

“Hey,” he reached for her hand. “Don’t panic.”

“I didn’t mean it. I don’t want you to be grossed out,” she defended, feeling like her slip had very much been a bucket of cold water over the moment.

“Grossed out? Are you kidding?” He was smiling but not in the same way that Laura had smiled, not in a teasing way or in the way that said she’d said anything wrong at all. “That was the sexiest thing I’ve heard in my life, Natasha.”

She hugged her body and eyed him suspiciously, though she knew he wouldn’t lie to her. Her mind couldn’t handle all that it might mean and that he might like it when she called him that.

“C’mere”, he held out his hand, pulling her into his arms so that she was sitting, feeling small on his lap. “I liked it a lot, Natasha.”

“Really?” she felt her voice squeak like it never had before. Resting her arms on his shoulders, she felt him, dick as hard as ever, and it made her feel safe because she’d relaxed enough to not hold back and he still wanted her.

“You can say it as much as you want,” he breathed, squeezing her thigh, his pupils blown all to hell.

It felt dirty and illicit and like the biggest shared secret of all, but Natasha suddenly wanted more of it.

“Does that mean I get to be punished?” she grinned, because _that_ was something she’d always wanted to try.

“I…” he swallowed thickly. “If you want to. I’ve never…”

“And that you can show me stuff? Because I’ve been a _good_ girl,” she purred, her mind breaking at all of the possibilities, that Steve would be kind and considerate and take care of her even in this way.

“Christ,” he cursed, thumb digging in now against her leg. “Yea...yeah…yes.”

“Like how to suck your cock?” she raised an eyebrow and he choked, face red.  

“Natasha, holy…”

“Please?” she stroked him through his jeans. “Please, Daddy?”

He looked like a deer in headlights until she slid on the floor in between his legs and stuck out her bottom lip, hands on his knees and waiting for permission.

“Oh baby,” he reached out to touch her lip. “Oh holy Christ and all the saints…”

Natasha closed her eyes and opened her mouth so that he could slide his thumb in, delighting in how he jumped a little when she sucked, curling her lips down so as not to bite.

“Only if you want to, Natasha,” Steve whimpered. She nodded, excited and nervous at doing something like this, reaching for the zipper to his pants as he leaned forward to kiss her.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she added for good measure before pulling him out of his pants with an exaggerated gasp, one that resulted in him outright moaning. She’d seen him naked before but never in this headspace, never with so much interest in pleasing him, in him telling her how good she was…

“Jesus Christ and all the Saints,” he bucked his hips into her hand. His skin was hot and she was suddenly so nervous she’d make a mistake.

“Is this okay?” she asked, stroking up and down because that just made logical sense. He nodded, covering her hand with his as if to show her what he liked, the pressure that made him feel good, and she felt bolder with every second. “Can I use my mouth now?”

“Fuck,” Steve threw his head back for a second before meeting her eyes and it made her proud to have made him slip so far down, if he was willing to use the f-word. “Yeah, God. Yes, please.”

She giggled that he was the one to say please, that was her role after all, before leaning down to touch her tongue to the tip, his breath catching at the sensation. He tasted like skin and when she took him in her mouth, she was relieved. Hands on the outside of his thighs, Natasha took him in as much as she could before he touched her chin.

“Not so fast,” he laughed, nervously. “Not so fast, Babygirl.”

_Babygirl._ Natasha preened at the name and nodded, opening her mouth again so that she could suck.

“What do I do with my hands?” she asked, more to herself than to him. But he reached for her wrists and brought them together, an action that had her squirming because he was in control and he was going to show her what to do. Reaching for the red ribbon she’d tied around her head earlier that day, he wrapped it gently around her wrists, kissing them after he’d made a quick knot.

“Is that too tight?” Steve asked. Natasha couldn’t speak, could only shake her head, wondering if he’d be mad if she stopped then so that he could fuck her because she wanted it so badly. He moved to put a hand on the back of her head and she whimpered, wanting suddenly to do whatever she could to make it good for him.

“Like this, Daddy,” she asked as she ran her tongue along the head, tasting the salt, her stomach knotted in anticipation.

“It’s good,” he croaked. “More.”

Pressing her bound fists low into her lap, Natasha obeyed, taking him in and sucking, licking until her chin was wet and he was tugging gently on her hair and telling her how good she was, his words a mess that made her moan into his cock.

_OhitssogoodOhbabygirlbabygirlOh…_

Not much different then when he was inside her, he’d found a rhythm of fucking her face, pushing deep enough that she choked only once before apologizing and crying out, not that she was going to let the temporary discomfort stop her.

“Is this good, Daddy?” she asked, voice small, before returning to her task.

“Natasha, fuck. Fuck, I’m…” he grabbed her hair into a ponytail and shivered.

“Please,” she met his eyes and licked, making a show to hold her tongue out. Steve’s head hit the back of the couch and in just a blink, he was finishing, hot fluids hitting her tongue and the roof of her mouth. She swallowed greedily, lightheaded at the experience and how easy it had been, how good she could be with just a little more practice, how much she ached for him to touch her again.

“That was so good,” he said minutes later after he’d opened his eyes to watch her sitting on her heels and waiting, hungry for instruction and hungry for her own release. Guiding her up so that he could kiss her stomach, he continued the praises that she didn’t realize she needed. “You are amazing.”

“Can I...if I was a good girl,” she stammered, suddenly not sure how to demand her turn and stay in character.

Steve nodded, tugging at her pants frantically, “after that, I’d give you anything you want.”

She smiled, feeling like she'd unearthed something important about men and women. “Thank you, Daddy.”


	3. tres

***

Her parents would kill her if they ever found out. Natasha knew they’d kill her. Probably kill Steve and then send her off to Russia until college. She pictured her dad, yelling and ready to throw punches Steve's way and her mother, sobbing about her innocent baby girl.   


_ Innocent. Ha.  _

Natasha studied herself in the mirror and thought about how wrong they were. What would her parents even think if they knew what she and the neighbor-boy had been up to? She shivered and bit her lip, remembering how close she and Steve had gotten over the last month, even as hard as it was to  _ be  _ together, in the same space, without arousing suspicion. Her eighteenth wasn't even until she'd be in college, she was one of the youngest kids in her class. She knew that ate at Steve, that it was the only reason he was afraid to make their relationship public. It made things hard. A sharp edge.

Natasha wanted the public part, she did. She wanted to go out with him without worrying they’d get caught. He’d called her his  _ girlfriend _ once and she’d felt like she was floating for two days. 

_ At a college party. A real college party. She'd begged him to take her, under the promise that she wouldn't drink or touch anything anyone handed to her. _

_ “‘s not like in the movies, Nat,” he’d warned. But then she had stuck out her bottom lip because that worked every time, and he relented.  _

_ It wasn't. Just a small group of people playing beer pong and listening to loud rap music. A group of college girls sitting inside and a bunch of bros standing around a grill outside. Nat clung to Steve and felt like a fish out of water, her fingers clutching the belt loop of his jeans like a security blanket.  _

_ “Who’s this?” a girl with long blonde hair and dark eyes asked after walking up to hug Steve. She handed him a beer bottle and Natasha tried not to size her up too obviously.  _

_ “This is Nat,” Steve said naturally and Natasha felt her whole body stiffen in defense. She didn’t belong. She was still in fucking high school and everyone was going to figure that out sooner or later. Fear rattled in her head but she put on a brave smile and then Steve said something that surprised her. “My girlfriend.” _

_ The blonde nodded slowly, obviously just as surprised and when she looked at Steve for an explanation, the one he gave was just so completely natural, like he’d thought about it and rehearsed it a thousand times.  _

_ “Our parents are neighbors but she goes out of state,” he said and pulled Natasha close, his thumb gliding along her arm.  _

_ “California,” she added with a nod. Her dream school was out West, it wasn't a total lie.  
_

_ The other girl gave them a small sound to show commiseration and then leaned in to hug Natasha. “Oh, I know that feel. Long distance fucking sucks. I’m Sharon, stick with me tonight, okay?” _

_ She still felt awkward, especially lying, but the title actually helped. She was his girlfriend. She belonged. And as the night wore on, that helped her feel bolder. Sure she was a senior whose parents thought she was spending the night at a slumber party. But no one outside of Steve knew that.  _

_ She didn't feel embarrassed hanging on him or sitting in his lap while he and his friends talked about Professor X’s Psychology lecture. She felt a little bored maybe but she made up for that later when she managed to pull Steve into the upstairs bathroom so she could act like a brat and pout. He bent her over someone's counter and gave her five spankings before kissing her ass and fucking her hard while she gripped the counter. “Nat, you’re so good, such a good girl…” he whispered in her ear and if she didn’t know him, she’d think he was under control. He pulled out before she could come, leaving them both frustrated. “Now stop being a brat,” he’d said. “Good things come to those who wait and behave.” _

Natasha wanted more of that, wanted to tell her friends that Steve was her boyfriend. Wanted to tell her parents she was on her way out for a date with Steve. But, she thought, as she quietly turned the lock on her front door, she got something out of the secret too. The house was dark, mother and father upstairs asleep, and she listened for sounds as she opened the door, holding her breath just in case. Steve was right there, a dark college hoodie and jeans, bouncing on the balls of his feet and breathing into his hands when she did. 

“Nat,” he started to whisper and she held a finger up to her lips, her eyes motioning upstairs. Her room was downstairs, a small mercy, and she reached for his hand before pulling him inside. He looked her up and down, eyes wide and her heart hammered in her chest because she wanted him to look her over but she also didn’t want to get caught. It wasn’t until they got to her dimly lit bedroom and he was standing by the door with his mouth wide open that she even thought anything other than just getting him inside. 

Steve looked at her and then looked around and again Natasha thought about how wrong they were, about how young she probably was. Her room was still a child’s room, after all. Pink walls and shelves of everything she’d always treasured as a girl. Plastic ponies and ballet shoes. A basket of teddy bears. A few glittery flower stickers on her white headboard.  A big pink poster that said “Keep Calm and Dance On” and pictures of her and very immature high school friends. She hated it all, wished she could’ve taken him somewhere else. 

“It’s...pink,” Steve breathed out and she bit her lip, her eyes darting back to her bed and the teddy bear he’d sent her for Valentine’s Day. 

“Sorry. I...I hate it,” she said quickly and he smiled, close-lipped and squinty-eyed like he was trying to decide what to say to that. Like he might actually be charmed. 

“And you look freezing.”

Natasha shivered, as if him saying it made it true. She was just wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants and a tank top. Nothing sexy, nothing like she thought he’d probably like to see. It felt awkward standing there, waiting for something to happen, and so she stepped closer to him and tipped her chin up so that he could kiss her. 

“Thank you for coming,” she said politely and he smirked before pressing his lips to hers. In that smirk, she realized he was older, that he knew something she didn’t. He licked along the seam of her lips and cupped her jaw and when she opened her mouth and let him really kiss her, it was anything but polite. Her knees buckled a little and he smiled against her mouth. 

“Natasha, thank you for inviting me,” he said before kissing her, hands moving from her waist to her bottom so that he could cup her ass and squeeze. “You know, we are going to get in a lot of trouble if we get caught…”

“We better be quiet,” Natasha said in all seriousness. That might be hard. They’d been lucky enough to never need to be quiet during sex, lucky enough to find a space where it didn’t matter, though Natasha was determined, her body aching with want. How long since he’d last touched her? Not during the week, it was too risky most days because of school. The weekend before she’d had to stay in because of her mother’s birthday and countless ridiculous chores. How long since she’d felt his skin on hers? Maybe two weeks? She met his eyes and felt needy and desperate. Steve touched that bottom lip with his thumb, he was panting then, his eyes darkened and she knew he’d been missing her too. 

“Yes, we’d better,” he agreed. “Now show me your teddy bear like a good girl.”

Natasha held back a moan and walked backwards to her bed, pulling him along. The bear was right there by her pillow and he smiled when she grabbed onto it. And then he kissed her again and she sighed, still holding the stuffed toy.

“You’re going to have to be so quiet,” he said again, as a warning and she nodded, waiting for him to touch her, to make the next move. “Can you show me those panties, now?” he asked, his voice thick and she grinned into the head of her bear. 

He got on his knees to slide her bottoms down and she rubbed her thighs together without thinking, the feel of his breath on her thighs driving her mad. “See, Daddy?”

“I see, Babygirl,” he exhaled, pressing his face between her legs, nose right against that spot, right there. “I see how much you missed me…”

“So much,” she sighed, bucking her hips a little to encourage him, though she could tell he was going to tease her a little longer, that he wasn’t going to use his mouth right away. He hooked his thumbs into her panties and pulled down until she was bare and she waited for him to do something, her eyes on the door and her senses heightened.

“You said you touched yourself, Nat. That’s against our rules.”

He sounded so calm and that made it better, didn’t it? Made the game better. The rules. They didn’t have many. No means no. Only Daddy touches there unless she has permission.  Talk about the secrets, talk about when it’s okay to tell others (a rule amended when he told his classmates roughly who she was). And mostly unspoken rules between them that were the sort she’d expect with anyone. When she thought about it, she wanted to laugh because really, it had just been the two of them googling daddy kink and both agreeing that ninety nine percent of the rules weren’t right. Or at least right now, Natasha said quickly because she liked the idea of following Steve’s rules, sometimes, liked acting girly and bratty and feeling like someone else was taking control. 

And yet, there were other times that she didn’t want that. Didn’t want to be treated like a baby, like her parents treated her, like everyone treated her except for Steve. Her parents were pressuring her about college and she had AP exams coming up and Steve was the only person she cared about who let her feel like she was herself.

“Who says we need rules anyway,” Steve had shrugged then, wisely. That came to Natasha as a relief. 

Much like the relief felt as he turned her around and bent her over her bed, her white bedspread underneath her and her mouth biting into stuffed animal. His hand hovered over her ass and she knew the only reason he wasn’t lifting his palm was for fear of the sound. She shuddered when she felt his breath on her skin, her mind racing because she had been bad intentionally, had wanted to be punished and much as she loved his mouth between her legs, that was too nice and not what she was looking for at all. 

She shouldn’t have doubted him, should have had more faith in the fact that her boyfriend was actually a little shit. Because he didn’t bury his mouth between her legs, didn’t even use his fingers. No, instead he kissed the skin of one cheek and sucked, gentle and then hard, holding her legs steady. Natasha swallowed and then moaned into her bear as he sucked on her skin, her mind on the mark he was making. The mark that said she was his. 

“Natasha, I don’t want to remind you again to be quiet,” he said sternly, that fake stern that she knew meant he was pushing her, testing her, and she nodded because two could play at that game. And then right as he ran two fingers along her slit, parting her open, he added teeth. Not too hard, the skin wet from his mouth and sore already. Not too hard, but more like he couldn’t help it, like something done without thought. Natasha bit her lip to stay quiet and did a fairly good job until he had moved those two fingers inside, until he was spreading her legs a little more and spreading her cheeks so that he could dart a tentative tongue from his fingers right to her asshole. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” she yelped and he bit her again before pulling away completely, moving over her so that he could tell her how naughty she was, her using those words with her parents right upstairs. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” she whimpered and he moved her hair to kiss her neck, his hand firm against her ass even still. “I didn’t mean to…”

Steve pressed his head against her shoulder and she knew he was in uncharted territory, knew he was trying to figure out what to do next. “Nat, this is too dangerous, your parents…”

“Please, you can’t stop…” she begged, bucking her hips to convince him how much she needed it. “I’ll be good…”

He rutted against her for a second and she waited, her breath held while he figured it out. And then he’d brought those damned panties up to her mouth, bunched in a ball. “Open,” he said and she did, the cotton and her own arousal plenty to bite on as he moved back and spread her open again. 

As he fucked her with his fingers, fucked her not enough because he wouldn’t touch her clit, wouldn’t touch where she really wanted, but the fill and the pressure those fingers was almost good enough. The way he sucked on her labia, his tongue exploring where his fingers had just been and his own sounds just as precarious. She moaned into her panties, heels dug into the carpet, and then he licked at her asshole again and Natasha thought she’d never wanted anything more in her whole entire life than to come, her entire focus on what she could do to get more. 

And then Steve pushed her up, signaling for her to crawl onto her bed, her ass in the air and her teeth tight against the cloth because she wanted it so goddamned bad. She shut her eyes when she heard the sound of his zipper and when he pushed inside, she whimpered, relieved.   


“Don’t come yet, Babygirl,” he whispered, gripping her hips, and she nodded, moving her hips because she could still fuck him back, fucking him back didn’t mean she was going to come. She wasn’t going to, wouldn’t let herself because she was a good girl.  His good girl. His. His thrusts rattled her teeth and she ached to press something between her legs. Her palm, his fingers, the fucking teddy bear that had started it all. He gripped her hips and pushed up her tank top so that he could press wet kisses to her spine and she wanted to scream, it felt so good, not that she actually did. 

He flipped her over onto her back before he finished and she moaned, waiting and her eyes on his dick because she didn’t even know what she wanted, just that she wanted him to come, that she wanted to be good. Steve, face flushed and determined, pulled the gag from her mouth so he could lean down to kiss her, could swallow every sound as he pushed right back inside her and she felt like she was on fire. The teddy was thrown who the fuck cares where as she gripped his hair and he pulled out, quick strokes so that he could come on her cunt and her thighs and her belly. 

“Natasha, holy fuck,” he gasped into her neck and she wiggled below him, figuring that was as good as she was gonna get. But then he was kissing along her breasts, careful fingers stroking what felt like every inch and his tongue was fat along the line down to her navel, right where…

“Daddy,” she let out a strangled cry. “Steve…” Because she couldn’t think of anything else to say, watching in amazement as he licked up his own come off her skin, his face worshipful like this was just something that someone does when…

Steve met her eyes as he lifted her ass up, her thighs round his ears in her childhood bedroom, and his mouth latched finally to her clit  _ oh bozhe moy so fucking good.  _ She bit her lip until she tasted blood and he whispered what a good girl she was. Natasha fucked into his face and he didn’t even hold her down, it felt like she was a live wire, like she was starving for it, her body wanting to scream and very little preventing her from doing so. 

“If you can be quiet, you can come, I wanna taste it,” he urged her, bringing a hand up to her breast. “Come on, Baby.”

“Bozhe moy,” she whispered, teeth gritted and so close. “Daddy, Daddy, oh God…”

He hummed against her and nipped gently on her inner thigh before diving back in, his fingers assaulting her again, and this time she thought she really might kill him, her body moving so that she could curl around his head, could hold his mouth there, right there, that spot that felt like fireworks and also hurt just the right amount. His fingers pumped inside her and he sucked, not complaining one bit as she rode his face and stopped thinking, stopped breathing, stopped caring. She thought she might have heard a creak upstairs but she couldn’t be sure, not of that or anything as she fell over the edge, her whole body an earthquake that wouldn’t stop. 

She collapsed, boneless and throat dry and didn’t think of anything except for how much she loved him, how in love she was with him, and how that was probably breaking the rules. And then Steve climbed up beside her and pulled her into him and she stifled a laugh because he was still kicking his shoes and his pants off. 

It was quiet. 

It was mostly quiet, save for their breath and the sound of the clock on her wall and the wind through the trees outside. 

“Nat…” he whispered, moving to cover her legs with one of his own.

“I don’t think they heard…” she sighed, still listening and he turned her chin so that she had to kiss him. It was a sleepy kiss and she relaxed into it, relaxed into the way he tasted and smelled and how good it felt to be in his arms. 

“Nat, I love you,” Steve interrupted. “I really really love you.”

Natasha reached up to touch his face, her body sore and still thrumming and everything racing. She loved him too, even if saying that out loud felt so risky. If they loved each other, they had to be together, even if it wasn’t right. If he loved her back, that meant they could be together and not worry about getting caught, couldn’t it? Because they were meant for each other and that wasn’t wrong. It was, in fact, worth fighting for and worth being bold for and if anyone had a problem, they could kiss her ass...

“Nat, are you ok?” he asked and she realized she was hyperventilating then, that her chest was aching just a little as she figured out what to say and what it all meant. Steve wrinkled his brow and she kissed him quiet before he could back out of what he’d said. 

“I love you too,” she whispered, cursing how little her voice felt then. “Does this change anything? Does this mean we can tell people?”

Steve sighed and went quiet, his hand over her heart like he was trying to hold it right in, answer enough to her question. “Nat, we can't…”

She knew that. Not until her birthday. Maybe longer after that. She swallowed the lump that burned in her throat and burrowed her head in his chest, as if the  laundry soap smell of his hoodie would mitigate her heart breaking. 

“Okay…” she said finally because there was nothing else to say. “Can you at least stay with me a few hours? Or wait until morning?” She figured if he could wait till her father left for the office, till her mother left for her yoga class, that she’d be able to sneak him out just fine. Steve didn't like to risk getting caught, hated the idea of her parents finding out, and she braced herself for his answer.

  
“Yeah, Nat. I’ll stay.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the idea of the text messages is very much from @mylifeisloki and her bridesmaids' fic. And listen, if anyone needs recs for daddy kink, I can think of two or three other fics (reylo, stucky, etc) that are legendary :)

**Author's Note:**

> What I love trash


End file.
